OI004: The Lost Lapras
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey, Brock (flashback) |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy (flashback) |michars =Three punks |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Lapras, Misty's Togepi, Tracey's Venonat, Team Rocket's Meowth, James' Weezing, Jigglypuff, Punk's Beedrill, Spearow (flashback), Punk's Hitmonchan, Sandshrew, Voltorb, Starmie, Krabby (flashback), Tauros (flashback), Punk's Spearow |local =Tangelo Island |major =Ash and Misty meet Tracey Sketchit. Tracey meets Team Rocket. Tracey is revealed to have a Venonat. Ash captures a Lapras. Ash and co. go to Mican Island. }} is the 4th episode in the Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis After the crash of the blimp, Ash and Misty managed to get into a town. They spot some thugs trying to intimidate Lapras. Ash and Misty scatter them away, while a boy named Tracey appeared to draw Pikachu. Seeing Lapras injured, the heroes take the Lapras to Nurse Joy. Hearing from a group of children about the Orange Crew, Ash wants to compete in the Orange League, to which Oak grants him this wish. As the heroes attempt to get Lapras' trust, Team Rocket make their plans to steal it. However, it turns out to have a beneficial effect for Ash and Lapras. Episode Plot The blimp crashes, causing Misty and Ash to wake up. However, they see the island seems deserted and wander a bit. After a while, Misty proposes to wait for a while, being exhausted. She believes this is a deserted island and will have to eat bugs and berries, much to her and Ash's distaste. Suddenly, a group of tourists come, kicking Ash and Misty away to have pictures with Pikachu and Togepi. They arrive to the Pokémon Park, where two ladies give them flower necklaces, as they arrived into a town, pleasing Misty and Ash that they don't have to eat bugs. Misty and Ash notice a group of thugs, who are intimidating a Lapras. Ash and Misty arrive to tell them to get off, trying to protect Lapras. The thugs are not pleased that they interfered, so they send a Spearow, a Hitmonchan and a Beedrill. The Pokémon charge, but are stopped by a boy, who examines the Pokémon closely. Though seeing the thugs' Pokémon are not taken care of very well, he notices Pikachu is trained very well, with its shiny coat. He goes to measure its electricity, but the thugs attack. Pikachu uses ThunderShock, causing the man, the thugs and their Pokémon to be electrocuted, as they run off. The boy notices the Lapras is hurt, so he gives Ash a medicine to treat Lapras as he goes to get Nurse Joy. Ash goes to give it, but Lapras rejects, pushing the medicine away. At the Center, Nurse Joy confirms Lapras will heal in time, though the boy says that Lapras is a baby, as during the recent storm it must have been separated from the others and due to the thugs' behavior, it does not want to be with humans. Ash sees the boy knows a lot about Pokémon. Nurse Joy tells it is because he is a Watcher, a person who studies the behavior of the Pokémon by traveling around the world. Ash and Misty introduce themselves, while the boy's name is Tracey. They agree to take Lapras back to ocean. Team Rocket observe and think about catching that Lapras. Suddenly, a group of children stomp on James to enter the Center, training to challenge the Orange Crew. Ash hears this, so Tracey explains them that they are Gym Leaders around these islands, so if one were to beat them all, he/she can enter the League itself. Ash thinks of going to the League, but Misty pulls his ear, as they need to ask Oak for permission, since they still haven't delivered the GS Ball. Ash contacts Oak, telling him that the GS Ball is safe and wants to compete in the League. While Oak thinks delivering the GS Ball is important, he lets him go to the Orange League. Tracey is happy he saw Prof. Oak, his famous hero, making Ash and Misty a bit surprised Oak was famous. Tracey announces that he will travel with them to meet Oak in person. Misty is annoyed he "let himself join", but Nurse Joy comes with news that Lapras is fine. The heroes attempt to get Lapras to them, but it is too shy. Ash has an idea - he'll sing a lullaby to calm it down, since it helps children to calm down. As Ash goes to sing, Jigglypuff appears and sings, causing everyone to sleep. As the heroes wake up, they have drawings on their faces, including Tracey's drawing of Jigglypuff. Ash cannot wait and tells Lapras to get back into the ocean. Lapras goes away, so Ash dives in, hoping to get Lapras, but no luck. Suddenly, Team Rocket blast their bombs and introduce themselves. Tracey runs to them, as he heard Meowth talking and wants to record his voice. Meowth is flattered, but gets pounded by Jessie, as she and James are not impressed, as they want to steal Lapras. James sends Weezing, who uses Smog, letting Team Rocket escape. As they are moving too fast, Tracey sends Venonat, who tracks them down. The heroes use the bikes to follow Team Rocket. Team Rocket move out faster, but Ash jumps and gets on the van. Ash goes in to make trouble, though Misty and Tracey are exhausted. Pikachu electrocutes Team Rocket, causing James to press a button, separating Lapras from the van. Ash jumps out and Team Rocket try to stop the van, but get flipped out from the end of the road and got blasted off. Ash goes to untie Lapras, but the wagon goes down the road. Ash sees the wagon will fall to the ocean, so he pulls the wagon, causing it to go left, avoiding the cliff. Though he made it, there is another cliff, so he and Pikachu attempt to pull, but fall down. Ash and Pikachu calm down Lapras, knowing if they stick together, they will be fine and fall in water. Misty and Tracey search for Ash. Tracey asks Venonat if it is sure they are around, to which Venonat confirms. Suddenly, Tracey and Misty see Ash and Pikachu arriving on a Lapras. He knew Lapras would trust him enough to catch it. Later, Ash promises to Nurse Joy to find Lapras' friends. They ride Lapras, hoping Ash will defeat one of the members of the Orange Crew. Debuts Character *Tracey Sketchit Pokémon *Tracey's Venonat *Ash's Lapras Trivia *The opening animation of the theme song shows Ash after losing at the Indigo League. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Lapras (JP) Ninetales (US) Gallery﻿ Misty wants a break OI004 2.jpg The tourists take a photo OI004 3.jpg Ash and Misty are given flower necklaces OI004 5.jpg The thugs surround Lapras OI004 6.jpg A boy draws Pokémon OI004 7.jpg The boy examines Pikachu OI004 8.jpg The boy draws Pikachu OI004 9.jpg Lapras refuses the medicine OI004 10.jpg The heroes work together to save Lapras OI004 11.jpg James gets stomped upon OI004 12.jpg Misty pulls Ash's ear before deciding OI004 13.jpg Tracey is happy he met Oak OI004 14.jpg Jigglypuff appears OI004 15.jpg Team Rocket appear OI004 16.jpg Tracey interviews Meowth OI004 17.jpg Venonat tracks Team Rocket OI004 18.jpg Ash goes to rescue Lapras OI004 19.jpg Team Rocket and Ash are pushing each other OI004 20.jpg Ash pulls the wagon OI004 21.jpg Lapras, Pikachu and Ash fall down OI004 22.jpg Ash, Lapras and Pikachu arrive OI004 23.jpg The heroes wave goodbye, now with Lapras by their side }} Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group